User talk:TotalDramaRox97
Archives 1 Talk messages I have moved your messages to a new archive. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 18:47, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry :( I'm just really tired... NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 18:49, October 16, 2011 (UTC) hugs NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 18:54, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I only use skype for one class. Otherwise we just use books and stuff. NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 18:59, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I can only use it for school. NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 19:03, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. :P NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 19:12, October 16, 2011 (UTC) <_< NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 20:37, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, but can I ask you to please stop telling me when people insult me? NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 20:41, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright, but this might not end well... NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 20:49, October 16, 2011 (UTC) How do you know this? o_O NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 21:07, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I doubt a lot of people would like that <_< NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 21:12, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Maybe. We'll see. NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 21:18, October 16, 2011 (UTC) =P NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 21:22, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yikes...:P I have to be careful with my cheese...it could spoil at any time. NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 00:07, October 17, 2011 (UTC) =P NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 00:16, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I hope you'll be ok NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 00:26, October 17, 2011 (UTC) under breath NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 00:51, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Goldy needs to stop... NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 00:53, October 17, 2011 (UTC) =P NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 00:59, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 01:02, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry no NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 01:05, October 17, 2011 (UTC) That was kinda funny xD NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 01:12, October 17, 2011 (UTC) In my new fanon show Third Dimension, when the TBOPF story comes up the death scene will be like the one at the beginning of this pretty much: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NH2F3kRS-As&feature=related NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 01:20, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I know :( And ok cool NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 01:25, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Want to see how the scene is gonna happen in Third Dimension? NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 01:29, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Goodness... And here: Ferb: Phineas...don't let... Phineas: No, Ferb! Please, no no no! I couldn't bear it! Please don't leave me! Please, don't go... Ferb: Don't let them hurt Jessie, Phineas. Phineas: up Ferb... Ferb: to put a hand on Phineas's shoulder You must carry on without me...goodbye, brother. and dies Phineas: tears streaming down his face FERB! Heinz: cackles Platyborg: smirks out as Phineas is shown kneeling by Ferb, sobbing heavily. NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 01:44, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok What do you think? Should I do the scene that way? NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 01:49, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, do you remember the original TBOPF? NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 01:54, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, and it's really the same story, so yeah... NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 20:04, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't think he meant it that way. I was just being goofy in my odd way. :P NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 20:10, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 20:13, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea... Oh, and I thought you might like this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1HStmvtkwE NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 20:18, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 20:27, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Not much. :P NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 20:33, October 17, 2011 (UTC) It's ok, I didn't eat my PnF yogurt and it probably spoiled NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 20:39, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Aww I'm sorry hug NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 20:44, October 17, 2011 (UTC) =P NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 20:48, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Just randomly pick one. :P If you can't, I'll just randomly choose the first one. NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 23:56, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but I don't know anything about those people... NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 00:00, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry :( NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 00:05, October 18, 2011 (UTC)